Talk:Fran Bow Dagenhart/@comment-109.102.169.82-20151216121109
Hi. Been reading this wiki since I found out Fran Bow had been released, which was in early november. I really got caught by surprise by it, I was not expecting this king of story (although this seems to be a trend for a few years now). Anyway, I loved the game, especially the story. I favor the supernatural interpretation as opposed to the naturalistic one. That is, I think what Fran went through was real, and not just in her mind. I have put together a list of proofs for this, and I really want to share it. I'm glad that you now allow anonymous users to edit and post comments, I didn't want to make a wikia account. Well, here we go: 1)Ektoplomatin sounds similar to the Ithernish word “Ekto”, as in Ekto bro, ekto prote. Could this mean something? Fran didn't know the name of this chemical, so perhaps this is proof it does give new abilities to it's users, instead of just causing hallucinations. 2)In the first cutscene of the game, Fran wears something similar to her clothing from the game, but at the end of it she has changed to pyjamas and is barefoot, even when running out of the house and into the woods... in chapter 5, when Remor gives her the vision of her stabbing her dad's body, she wears her current dress, not the pyjamas...is this just a storyline mistake on the part of the devs, or is this proof that Remor's vision was a big fat lie to cause her more pain and guilt, to brake her even more? 3)In the cutscene right before chapter 5, Fran sees herself in the cage. She has a cracked hole in her chest, and then blood starts coming out...and she saw this before she was shot in the chest at the end...how could she have predicted this if she was just hallucinating the whole game? I think this was a prophecy by Remor himself. 4)Also, in chapter 3, after she sees Queen Fran stabbing Mr Midnight, she doubts her sanity and says that she feels completely broken and her CHEST hurts. After she is revived (or healed?) at the end oh the game, she says her HEART hurts. I guess she was broken several times throughout the game, that's why she could enter/see the ultrareality and I think 3 of the realities. And at the end, she gave into her hatred, which finally broke her completely. That's what was needed for her to become The Keeper – the maximum amount of suffering, both emotionally and physically. That was predicted by The Great Valokas (the creator God in the game), Remor, Mother Mabuka, Leon Castilio, little Fran, dr Oswald Harrison and even Aunt Grace. 5)Mr Midnight keeps saying all throughout the game that he is tiered and hungry. Could this be a reason why he doesn't talk at the end of the game? Or is it because he is in the 5th reality? Or is it because Fran is actually the one who is tiered and hungry? I mean, at the start of the game, nurse Gladys wrote that she was asleep for 3 days, and then Fran can tell dr Deerne that she is hungry. Not really a clue, more of a question on my part. 6) How could Fran find out the names of Clara and Mia Buhalmet before dr Deern told her about them in ch 4, if what she experienced was just hallucinations ? 7) I think the reason the twins cottage was at the bottom of the well is because Oswald threw their dead bodies there. But Itward gave their ghosts-spirits a second chance to learn to love each other, like he said in his slideshow on the ship. That second chance was the cottage itself. I mean, two 16 year olds in the 1940s living alone in the woods? Odd, right? So Itward created a new life for them, maybe even with the help of Palontras and the pink water. He resurrected them in a sense. And the ghosts Fran sees in the Duotine mode was some sort of past (or future?) timeline – before Itward created the cottage existence, or after Fran released (or killed?) them with the spell. You could claim that Itward was cruel, and maybe Mia and Clara were right to hate him, but it is stated that Itward is neither too bright nor too dark, he's gray, which might mean he is morally relative. He just did what he thought was best. I personally think he was right. But the twins didn't learn any lessons from this second chance, and they blew it, and became ghosts again, consumed by confusion and negative feelings...kind of like a hell. 8)You know, this makes me wonder: why didn't Fran see the ghosts of her parents, ever? Does this mean that the afterlife and the soul-spirit of humans do not exist in this game? Or perhaps her parents, along with all the dead people, go to the 4th reality, that of death? Except for some souls, perhaps lost ones. 9) The frog gives Fran Leon's diary outside the cottage. But before that, when taking the pills, you see, written on the wall, about doubters needing the truth on paper. I know that is referring to the fact that you have to change the bad spell with the typer, but could this also be a reference to Leon's book? I mean it is one of the biggest clues for the supernatural interpretation, right? And the frog gives it to you in the place where that writing is on the wall. In other words, those who doubt the supernatural need the truth on paper, a proof, and that truth/proof on paper is Leon's diary. 10) In chapter 2, when talking to the rat, you have the option to ask him what is a portal. That means that Fran doesn't understand what something as simple as a portal is. So then, how could she imagine or hallucinate all the info about the 5 realities (even Leon's book), if she doesn't even understand anything about them? She even tells Itward it sounds insane to her, just like it did to Leon's son. 11) People say that in chapters 2 and 4, when the red bike appears, it was just Fran riding it all along, and there was no flying machine. But how could she ride it across the water and over the cliff where Ithersta was, especially since she fell down with the bridge? And how did she get back up and with the bike too? I think the bike is an actual bike in the third reality, but is Itward's airship in the second and the fifth realities, all at the same time. Itward uses the bike/ship to travel around, that's why it was present near the cottage, remember, Itward was there to open the window for you. Also, before you board the ship, Itward explains that you will pass from the second to the third reality. So that explains why the ship turns back into the bike when it crashes, and why, at Fran's house and in Deern's car, there are far less supernatural things, because you are back in the third reality, just like in all of chapter 1, with only glimpses of the ultrareality and some of the other realities. 12)In chapter 4, right as Dr Deern drags Fran in his car and drives off, we, not Fran, but WE, the player, can see a bunch of valokas and kamalas. If Fran isn't there too see them, but we can see them, isn't this proof that they really do exist? Or was it just put there for dramatic effect? I think it's the first explanation. 13) In the newspaper in Deern's car, the police investigator (Marco Hulma) stated that the bodies of Fran's parents were perfectly sliced, which would cause a quick, instantaneous death. So how could a 10 year old girl do that, even being possessed by a demon? Not even the girl from the film “Kick-ass” was that efficient. No ninja-style assassin can be that good. I remember the Bloodrayne games, atleast she had to big blades, not a small kitchen knife. You can make the case she stabbed them and AFTERWARDS cut them up, but the detective said that they died from the slices, not that they were killed and then cut up. To me, this is proof that Fran had nothing to do with it. Remor manifested himself in front of Martin and Lucia and sliced them with his claws (you did see his huge claws, right?) before vanishing. It was even implied that Mr Midnight used his claws to do that, and Fran objected that his claws are so tiny and soft...so the murder weapon were claws, not a knife. This also explains why there were no signs of a struggle in the house, and how Martin and Lucia were caught completely by surprise. If it would have been a human, there would have been a struggle, I mean two adults would atleast try to put up a fight, no matter how shocked they would be, right? So no, I don't think it was Fran, or Grace, or Oswald, or Mr Midnight, but Remor himself. I also think that aunt Grace is the one who summoned Remor in a satanic ritual. Remember the first cutscene: on friday night, Martin and Lucia went out and left Fran in the care of Grace (perhaps Grace was now pretending to have distanced herself from Oswald and was pretending to be on Lucia's side, only to trick her), and then, after the weekend, on monday night, the crime happens. So Grace did something in the house, perhaps even to Fran, in that weekend. And there was a pentagram (in the game, it is a symbol of portals more then an evil symbol) at the crime scene. And the pentagram is also the logo of the group that investigates the brain and pineal gland (the third eye), as seen in Deern's office in chapter 1 and in the picture at the end of chapter 5. 14) In chapter 5, Fran is in the 5th reality, or atleast a combination of the 3rd and 5th. It's clear, however, that she has been taken back to the asylum (in the third reality), most definitely by Remor himself. Ask yourselves this – why is Mabuka's den and, even further down, her heart, under the Asylum, or atleast on the lowest floor of the building? Is it related to how Fran perceives that place? Or is it actually that the asylum is in fact the doorway or portal to Mabuka's den and heart? My theory is that either Remor tricked or invisibly manipulated Oswald to pervert the findings and beliefs of Leon Castilio (Oswald was young when he meet an old Leon, and never truly understood all these things in a good way), so as to get souls for his hunger...or even worse, Oswald is a worshiper of Remor and the Darkness, a satanist, if you will, and he was actively serving Remor. So Oswald turned this asylum into his cultish HQ, and later indoctrinated Grace into satanism. He tried with Lucia, but she broke free of the mind control. 15) There is something about cats in this game. Leon said he had a dream were he was watched over by many black cats with yellow eyes. King Ziar even says that cats are gatekeepers, protectors of doors. And it seems that Remor, aunt Grace and Oswald hated Mr Midnight and wanted him gone. Grace (and some of the destructive visions Fran had) kept calling him a traitor. I think this is because Martin and Lucia gave their daughter the cat to help her get away from Oswald's brainwashing. So the cat was getting in the way of Remor and Oswald. And incidentally, cats also serve the role of a supernatural protector or helper, like the spirit-guide in native-american beliefs, or the cat from egyptian mythology (like the goddes Bastet). But it seems like Mr Midnight was not aware of his higher calling, just like Fran wasn't either. 16) There's this video on YT (just type in “PUR Fran Theory fran vs mental illness”, you'll find it), where it is claimed that because the bodies in the coffins in chapter 4 are intact, then they were not cut up. Well, the detective Marco Hulma confirmed that they were sliced up. They were probably drained of what blood was left and preserved with a chemical like formaldehyde, and then put back together by the morgue. That's why they are intact. Also, we only see the heads and shoulders, we don't see how they look downward and underneath the clothes. Also, I doubt that Fran has been seeing the fifth reality (the horrible visions) before she started taking the Duotine. The visions that dr Deern mentions at the very start of the game (“same visions as before”) is a reference to what Fran saw under hypnosis, that is, the starting cutscene, her old life and the murder itself. I don't have a YT account so I can't comment there lol. 17) Here's a timeline of the chapters and the realities as I see them: -In chapter one, Fran is in the third reality and sees glimpses of the ultrareality and the fifth reality. -In chapter two, Fran has entered the second reality, where the twin's cottage exists, and also the Itherstian bug-citizens that live outside the Kingdom of Ithersta itself (kind of like a prelude of chapter 3 and the society there). She also sees glimpses of the third reality and perhaps the fifth as well. -In chapter three, Fran is deeper into the second reality, hence she finds the kingdom of Ithersta. She also sees glimpses of the fifth (the horrifying visions she has, which I think are just lying visions created by Remor and his kamalas). At first, the citizens there are worried that Remor might follow her there, which is one of the reasons they agree to help her get back to the third reality. But here, the kamalas are the only Darkness that can exist, Remor and Mabuka are forbidden by the Great Valokas from coming here. -In chapter four, Fran is exiting the second reality and returning to the third. She still sees glimpses of the fifth. -In chapter five, Fran is back at Oswald Asylum, but is in the fifth reality the entire chapter. But I don't think Oswald Harrison and aunt Grace can see the fifth reality, only Fran can. But I think they know that it exists, and it's center, so to speak, is the asylum itself. So Fran, probably by looking through the ultrareality (sort of like Prismo's time room in Adventure Time, a special dimension separate from the multiverse, or in this case, the 5 realities), can see the third (her own reality), the second (the reality of nature and good), and the fifth (he reality of Darkness and evil). But she has never seen the first one (that of the Great Valokas, Primeve or Creation, and light) and the fourth (that of death and non-existence, it's not clear if human souls go here after the death of the body). And, of course, there are more clues pointing to the supernatural view that seem to be well known already. One more strange thing. I showed this game to my mother (as I do with all the things I find very interesting, because we are both into some of the same things, like good stories), and she said something I never realised: Fran looks like a gray alien. Big head, big eyes, gray skin, long, skinny arms and fingers. I know the guys at Killmonday have an interest in sci-fi and aliens, so is this just a joke, or does it have a deeper meaning...like what if we later find out that Fran is half-alien or something like that? Like Gwen Tennison from Ben 10. Lastly, I know the story was made to be open for interpretation, but I think that, accidentally, the guys at Killmonday put too many clues leaning towards the supernatural interpretation as opposed to the materialistic/naturalistic interpretation. Just my opinion. Also, all the talk about goodness, kindness, perseverance, love of life, curiosity...what do all these things have to do with mental illness and hallucinations? Unless this is a completely psychological horror game and the message is: there is no escape for the mentally ill, just commit suicide because you are worthless and dangerous! I mean, that's what Remor, Oswald and Grace would have Fran believe about her, right? I will view this game in a positive light and be contempt with the supernatural interpretation, which is way more positive then the other one. Well, this is it, hope you enjoyed reading all of this.